


Discord solves all your problems

by bandito_0



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), Discord - Freeform, Have quirks, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata can be ship, I Don't Even Know, League of Villains, No Romance, Other, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, The haikyuu boys - Freeform, They are all in MHA universe, With literally anyone, but they're dating in my head, the title is lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandito_0/pseuds/bandito_0
Summary: In a world where volleyball players and future heroes meet... on social media. Denki Kaminari decides that it's a good idea to invite Yu Nishinoya on their Discord class server. It doesn't take long for him to invite all the volleyball team to join too, making Iida go crazy. Besides, Hinata being Hinata starts to talk with literally everyone... even a certain Dabi guy...
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 83
Kudos: 238





	1. The beginning

**_Rollinggg Thundeeer/ Volleybro_ **as Yu Nishinoya

 **_SparkySpark_ **as Denki Kaminari

 **_Broccolis_ **as Izuku Midoriya 

**_Bakuboom_ **as Katsuki Bakugo

 **_Tenya Iida_ **as Tenya Iida

 **_Unravity_ **as Ochako Uraraka 

**_Best Senpai_ **as Ryuunosuke Tanaka

 **_Blueberry Milk_ **as Tobio Kageyama

 **_Tsukishima_ **as Kei Tsukishima 

**_YamaYama_ **as Tadashi Yamaguchi 

**_Half n Half_ **as Shoto Todoroki 

**_Red Riot_ **as Eijiro Kirishima 

**_Sugamama_ **as Koushi Sugawara 

**_Dadchi_ **as Sawamura Daichi 

**_Alien Queen_ **as Ashido Mina 

**_Tape Guy_ **as Hanta Sero

 **_Mind Wash_ **as Hitoshi Shinsou 

**_Arson_ **as Dabi 

**_Hawks_ **as Hawks

* * *

 **  
** **#welcome** **  
  
**

→ _A wild_ **_Rollinggg Thundeeer_ ** _appeared._

**#general-chat-1** **  
  
**

**_Broccolis •_ **8:00PM

Welcome! 

**_Tenya Iida •_ **8:00PM 

Oh? New people?

**_Rollinggg Thundeeer •_ **8:00PM

Woah thanks, well actually a friend of mine invited me 

DENKIIII   
  
  
**_SparkySpak •_ **8:01PM 

YUUUUUUUUUUUU

**_Tenya Iida •_** 8:01PM  
Who is this? Do they go to UA??

  
  
 **_Bakuboom •_ ** 8:01PM   
Dunce Face has friends?

  
  
 **_SparkySpark•_ **8:02PM 

Hey, not cool! 

**_Rollinggg Thundeeer •_ **8:02PM 

I’m not a friend Boom Boom, I’m a bro. 

**_SparkySpak •_ **8:02PM 

Bro. 

**_Rollinggg Thundeeer •_ **8:02PM 

Bro. 

**_Tenya Iida •_ **8:03PM 

If you are not from you, you may not be in this server, this is a class server!!

  
  
 **_SparkySpark •_ **8:03PM 

Relaaaaaaax Iida, he’s not gonna cause any troubles, right Yu? 

**_Rollinggg Thundeeer •_ **8:03PM 

Totally dude, I’m an angel

Oh shit, I should give myself a better nickname in here 

**_SparkySpak •_ ** 8:03PM 

What about Volleybro 

**_Rollinggg Thundeeer •_ **8:04PM 

BRO YEAH

**_SparkySpark •_ **8:04PM 

YEAH

**_Volleybro •_ **8:04PM 

Are you a volleyball? Cause I sure want to spike you _finger guns_

**_SparkySpark •_ **8:05PM 

That’s kinda gay bro 

**_Volleybro •_ **8:05PM 

Well I’m kinda gay bro 

**_SparkySpark •_ **8:05PM 

Facts

  
  
 **_Bakuboom •_ **8:05PM 

Angel my ass, you look like a replica of Dunce Face with reversed hair 

**_Volleybro •_** 8:06PM 

Wait, you showed them a pic of me bro? 

**_SparkySpark •_** 8:06 PM

Well it was more like Bakugo bursting into my room like:

I WANNA SEE A PIC OF THAT SHIT 

So I was like 

Dude chill

And he was like 

NOW DUNCE FACE _bang bang_

So then I was like

Alright alright bro, don’t blow me up 

**_Volleybro •_ **8:07PM 

Bro, I’ll be payin for u 

**_SparkySpark •_ **8:07PM 

Thanks, bro 


	2. Tiny Giant is very friendly

————————————

→ _ A wild  _ **_Tiny Giant_ ** _ appeared  _

→ **_Best Senpai_** _is there!_

→  **_Blueberry Milk_ ** _ hopped into the server.  _

→  _ Glad you’re here,  _ **_Yamayama_ **

→  _ Welcome,  _ **_Tsukishima_ ** _. We hope you brought pizza.  _

  
  


**#general-chat-1**

**_Bakuboom •_ ** 6:00AM

What the fuck 

**_Best Senpai •_ ** 6:00AM 

AYEEEEEEEEE 

**_Volleybro •_ ** 6:00AM

AYEEEEEEEEEEEE

**_Bakuboom•_ ** 6:00AM

Care to explain, loser?????

**_Volleybro •_ ** 6:01 AM

THEY ARE NICE PEOPLE I SWEAR

**_Tiny Giant •_ ** 6:01 AM

Nishinoya senpai!! 

**_Volleybro •_ ** 6:01AM

Shoyooooo

**_Uravity •_ ** 6:01AM 

Who are those people? 

**_Volleybro •_ ** 6:01 AM 

They are my friends!!

Look, I told them I had a friend at UA and that he was a future hero and there was other people like him on Discord n stuff

And they begged me to meet you guys 

So I said like: “No it’s a private server”

**_Best Senpai •_ ** 6:01AM

Then Hinata did the puppy face… 

**_Tsukishima •_ ** 6:02AM

Still can’t believe you fell for that 

**_Blueberry Milk •_ ** 6:02AM

You would have fell for it with Yamahuchi 

**_Tsukishima •_ ** 6:02AM 

No. 

**_YamaYama •_ ** 6:03AM

Tsukki 🥺

**_Broccolis •_ ** 6:03AM 

Oh, welcome!! 

**_Tiny Giant •_ ** 6:03AM

Thank youuuu 

**_Tenya Iida •_ ** 6:03AM 

YOUNG PEOPLE YOU CAN’T BE HERE, THIS IS A PRIVATE SERVER FOR SCHOOL CLASS

**_SparkySpark •_ ** 6:04AM

No one uses it for school anyways…

Look guys, they will be no harm to the server 

They live at 5h from here 

Plus we can always make another server just for is if we need

**_Bakuboom •_ ** 6:04AM 

No way in hell, they can all get the fuck out of our server 

**_Tsukishima •_ ** 6:04AM 

Wow, such a future hero talk… 

**_Bakuboom •_ ** 6:04AM

What did you say fuck face? 

**_Tsukishima •_ ** 6:05AM 

I said what I said. 

**_Bakuboom •_ ** 6:05AM 

I will find you and I will end you. 

**_Tsukishima •_ ** 6:05AM 

Is that a hero threatening me?? 

**_Tiny Giant •_ ** 6:06AM 

Stop it Satlyshima >:// 

**_Tsukishima •_** 6:06AM 

As if, I’m having fun 

**_SharkyKiri •_ ** 6:06AM 

Can someone explain why Bakugo is yelling at Kaminari about his friends? 

**_Tsukishima •_ ** 6:06AM 

No regrets. 

**_Tiny Giant •_ ** 6:07AM 

Maybe that’s why Yamaguchi is your only friend… 

**_Best Senpai •_ ** 6:07AM 

THIS KID IS A SAVAGE 

**_Volleybro •_ ** 6:07AM 

DAMN SHOYO 

**_Bakuboom •_ ** 6:07AM 

Okay I like this kid. 

**_Tiny Giant •_ ** 6:08AM 

Wha- what did I say??? 

**_Best Senpai •_ ** 6:08AM 

WHAT DO YOU MEAN?? 

You just clashed Tsukishima so hard

**_Tiny Giant •_ ** 6:08AM 

I just said the truth???????? 

**_Volleybro •_ ** 6:08AM 

OMGG THIS IS EPIK 

**_SparkySpark •_ ** 6:09AM 

Than you  @Tiny Giant you just made Bakugo stop yelling at me 

**_Bakuboom •_ ** 6:09AM 

Tch

**_Tiny Giant •_ ** 6:09AM 

What???? I just don’t understand 

**_Tsukishima •_ ** 6:09AM 

God you’re so dumb… 

**_Blueberry Milk •_ ** 6:09AM 

Shut up

**_Tiny Giant •_ ** 6:10AM 

And you’re just mean!!! 

\------------------------------

**_Bakuboom has sent a friend request to Tiny Giant_ **

**_Tiny Giant accepted the friend request_ **

\------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well well well! I'm quite happy with what I create so far... I think?


	3. Orange and Green

**_Private message to @Tiny Giant_ **

**_Broccolis_ **• 7:00AM

Did Kacchan send you a friend request? 

**_Tiny Giant_ **• 9:06AM 

Kacchan? 

**_Broccolis_ **• 9:06AM 

I mean, the Bakuboom 

**_Tiny Giant_ **• 9:06AM 

Yeah? Is that a bad thing??? 

**_Broccolis_ **• 9:06AM 

No no! I’m just surprised

He barely has friends on Discord 

I don’t even think I’m on it and we grew up together 

**_Tiny Giant_ **• 9:07AM 

Oh no that’s sad! He doesn’t have friends? 

**_Broccolis_ **• 9:07AM 

Well, he doesn’t like the company of people

**_Tiny Giant_ **• 9:07AM 

Why? 

**_Broccolis_ **• 9:07AM 

I don’t know myself 

**_Tiny Giant_ **• 9:08AM 

Well, maybe I’m gonna be his first friend! 

**_Broccolis_ **• 9:08AM 

Maybe! 

**_Tiny Giant_ **• 9:08AM 

I’m Shoyo Hinata, what’s your name? 

**_Broccolis_ **• 9:09AM 

I’m Izuku Midoriya but my hero name is Deku

**_Tiny Giant_ **• 9:09AM 

Is it true that All Might is teaching at your school??? 

**_Broccolis_ **• 9:09AM 

Yeah!! 

**_Tiny Giant_ **• 9:10AM 

THAT’S SO COOL!! 

**_Broccolis_ **• 9:10AM 

I KNOW, HE’S SO COOL!! 

**_Tiny Giant_ **• 9:10AM 

YEAH AND LIKE WHEN PUNCHES VILLAINS IT LIKE POWWWWWW  
  
  
 **_Broccolis_ **• 9:11AM 

AND THE VILLAIN GOES WOOOOOOSH   
  
  
**_Tiny Giant_ **• 9:11AM 

Kageyama is yelling at me, I have to go 

**_Broccolis_ **• 9:11AM 

Oh okay 

It was nice to meet you Hinata-san! 

  
  
  
  



	4. Impossible training

**#welcome**

_ →  _ _ Yay, you made it,  _ **_Sugamama_ ** _!  _

_ → Everyone welcome  _ **_Dadchi_ ** _!  _

**#general-chat-1**

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 5:03PM 

There are even more of them now… 

**_Vollybro_ ** • 5:03PM 

SUGA-SAAAAAN, DAI-SAAAAAN 

WHERE IS ASAHI???? 

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 5:04PM 

How many are there? 

**_Dadchi_ ** • 5:04PM 

Asahi can’t log in for some reason… 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 5:04PM 

Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Wait, I’ll help him! 

**_Dadchi_ ** • 5:05PM 

Noya, he’s changing- 

**_Sugamama_ ** • 5:05PM 

No no, let him be, I kinda wanna see what happens 

**_Dadchi_ ** • 5:05PM 

Suga no 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 5:05PM 

Suga yes

**_Dadchi_ ** • 5:06PM 

You better be all in the gym in less than five or I WILL make you do the impossible training. 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 5:06PM 

OHH SHIT    
  
**_Best Senpai_ ** • 5:06PM 

I’LL BE RIGHT THERE 

**_Red Riot_ ** • 5:06PM 

The what? 

**_Sugamama_ ** • 5:07PM 

The impossible training 

It’s something our old coach invented 

It’s basically all our basic exercises but pushed to the max for half an hour 

**_Dadchi_ ** • 5:07PM 

So far, I was the only one who could do it on one shot

**_Red Riot_ ** • 5:07PM 

Sounds like a challenge to me! 

Nothing is impossible for the Bakusquad, right? 

**_Alien Queen_ ** • 5:08PM 

HELL YEAH! 

**_Uravity_ ** • 5:08PM

If they can do it, then so can we, right guys?! 

**_Half n Half_ ** • 5:08PM 

Looks like a piece of cake. 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 5:08PM 

They are so naive… 

**_Dadchi_ ** • 5:09PM 

There is no way you guys can do the impossible training 

**_Broccolis_ ** • 5:09PM 

I wanna do it too!! 

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 5:10PM

I don’t think it’s made for kids, Deku.

**_Sugamama_ ** • 5:10PM 

I wanna see that 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 5:10PM 

Dai-san, can I send them your training? 

**_Dadchi_ ** • 5:11PM 

Sure, quick before training starts, Hinata and Kageyama are already there

**_Volleybro_ ** • 5:11PM 

YES SIR, SURE SIR! 

[ https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ ](https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ)

**_Red Riot_ ** • 5:12PM 

**_@everyone_ ** Emergency meeting to watch the impossible training!    
  


**_Volleybro_ ** • 5:12PM 

I wanna know what happened after our training!! 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 5:12PM 

I’ll keep you update bro 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 5:12PM 

Thanks bro 

**_Best Senpai_ ** • 5:13PM 

I feel betrayed bro. 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 5:13PM 

BRO NO, YOU’RE LIKE MY FAVOURITE BRO 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 5:13PM 

Oh is that so?? 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 5:13PM 

NO WAIT THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT 

**_Best Senpai_ ** • 5:14PM 

Oh you didn’t? 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 5:14PM 

YOU ARE BOTH MY BROS 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 5:14PM 

… 

Sounds good to me 

I’m Kaminari 

**_Best Senpai_ ** • 5:14PM 

Aight 

I’m Tanaka 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 5:15PM 

What a relief… 

**_Dadchi_ ** • 5:15PM 

Noya you’re late 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 5:15PM 

NO WAIT I’M HERE WAIT FOR ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey!   
> In the chapter I wanted to introduce Daichi ad Suga, next will be Asahi. I'm not sure if I wanna do ships, but we'll see about that. The plot is slowly starting, I'm excited!! The link in this chapter isn't actually the impossible training tho ^^'   
> See you in the next chapter!   
> \- Bandito


	5. Damn Shoyo

**#welcome**

_ →  _ _ Yay you made it,  _ **_Acasahi_ ** _! _

**#general-chat-1**

__ **_Bakuboom_ ** • 7:45PM 

Okay, I’m done. 

**_Acasahi_ ** • 7:45PM 

I’m sorry, I can leave! 

**_Voleybro_ ** • 7:45PM 

You’re not going anywhere 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 7:45PM 

ASAHI-SAN!! 

**_Acahi_ ** • 7:46PM 

Hello Hinata 

**_Dadchi_ ** • 7:46PM 

Noya, you forced him to make a pun with Ace, didn’t you? 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 7:46PM 

I don’t know what you’re talking about 

**_Sugamama_ ** • 7:46PM 

Asahi, are you at Nishinoya’s? 

**_Acasahi_ ** • 7:47PM 

Yeah, he helped with the Discord account 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 7:47PM 

Nice one Yu ;)) 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 7:47PM 

Hehe you bet 

**_Tape Guy_ ** • 7:48PM 

Okay, but how did you two even meet? Like how did this happen?? 

**_Alien Queen_ ** • 7:48PM 

Yeah, why didn’t you tell us about your other friends? 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 7:48PM 

OH MY GOD I WAS WAITING FOR THIS QUESTION 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 7:48PM 

We lived in the same neighbourhood when we were still children 

And then one day, at the playground I was playing with other kids 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 7:49PM 

AND HE TRIPPED AND FELL ON THE GROUND LIKE A PANCAKE 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 7:49PM 

I still have a scar on my knee… 

**_SparkySpak_ ** • 7:49

And as the respectful human being that I am, I went to help him 

Then we started to play with each other 

I wasn’t much into volleyball, but I helped him practice

**_Volleybro_ ** • 7:50PM 

That’s why I’m the best libero now 

**_Tsukishima_ ** • 7:50PM 

I have to say, it’s slightly funny

**_Tape Guy_ ** • 7:50PM 

I had to see that coming… 

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 7:50PM 

Would have been funnier if Dunce Face was the one who fell 

**_Tsukishima_ ** • 7:51PM 

Doesn’t really matter who falls, the humiliation is just funny

**_Red Riot_ ** • 7:51PM 

Bakugo agrees, but he won’t say it

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 7:51PM 

Shut up Kirishima. 

**_Alien Queen_ ** • 7:51PM 

Is that a promotion???? 

**_Tape Guy_ ** • 7:52PM 

I THINK SO

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 7:52PM 

I don’t really see the difference from usual??? 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 7:52PM 

BAKUGO SAID KIRISHIMA 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 7:52PM 

But that’s his name? 

**_Tape Guy_ ** • 7:53PM 

Bakugo NEVER uses names. NEVER. 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 7:53PM 

Really? He always called me Hinata though 

**_SparkySpark_** • 7:53PM

WAIT WHAT 

**_Blueberry Milk_ ** • 7:53PM 

WHAT 

**_Alien Queen_ ** • 7:54PM 

Omg teaaaaaaaaaaa 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 7:54PM 

SHOYO HAVE YOU BEEN TEXTING BAKUGO?! 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 7:54PM 

Yeah??? 

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 7:54PM 

SHUT UP 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 7:55PM 

Wait, wasn’t I supposed to? 

**_Broccolis_ ** • 7:55PM 

Told you people would be shocked

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 7:55PM 

WAIT, YOU TEXTED DEKU TOO?

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 7:55PM 

What did I do???? 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 7:56PM 

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK 

**_Dadchi_ ** • 7:56PM 

Language. 

**_Sugamama_ ** • 7:56PM 

Well, I’m not even surprised he did

**_Blueberry Milk_ ** • 7:56PM 

Who else have you been texting?? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 7:57PM 

The guy named Half n Half texted me first 

Alien Queen and I talked a bit 

I have a group DM with Red Riot, SparkySpark and Tape Guy 

And another group DM called “Dekusquad” with Froppy, Uravity, Tenya Iida, Half n Half, Dark Shadow and Broccolis 

Oh and Kenma! Well I’m in Nekoma’s server but I don’t have access to the volleyball part 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 7:58PM

DAMN SHOYO

**_Alien Queen_ ** • 7:58PM

He’s even in the Dekusquad!!!! 

**_SparkySpak_ ** • 7:58PM 

Send him an invite to the Bakusquad! 

**_Tape Guy_ ** • 7:59PM 

On it  
  
  
**_Sugamama_ ** • 7:59PM 

This kid I swear… 

**_Tsukishima_ ** • 7:59PM 

I don’t see why they waste their time like that...

**_YamaYama_ ** • 7:59PM 

Good job Hinata! 

**_Tsukishima_ ** • 6:00PM 

Don’t encourage him 

**_YamaYama_ ** • 6:00PM 

Sorry, Tsukki! 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting into something now... Well, I'm happy to see I almost have everyone introduced here! I forgot to introduce some characters at the beginning like Momo, Jirou and Tokoyami, so I might edit the list at some point. For now, this is the chapter, I don't know if I'll post every day or if I'll do it once a week because school is killing me. Anyways, I hope you like it, I'll see you in the next chapter!  
> \- Bandito


	6. The impossible training part 2

**#announcements**

**_Momo_ ** • 7:00PM

**_@everyone_ ** Because you all wanted it, these are the official teams for the impossible training: 

Team Midoryia 

**_@Broccolis_ **

**_@Unravity_ **

**_@Froppy_ **

**_@Tenya Iida_ **

**_@Half n Half_ **

Team Bakugo 

**_@Bakuboom_ **

**_@Red Riot_ **

**_@Tape Guy_ **

**_@Alien Queen_ **

**_@SparkySpark_ **

The judges are gonna be **_@Jxrou_** **_@Mind Wash_** and I. 

Thank you for participating

**#general-chat-1**

**_Sugamama_ ** • 7:00PM

Oh they are actually doing it

**_Volleybro_ ** • 7:00PM 

Not fair, we should be the judges!    
  


**_Sugamama_ ** • 7:00PM 

Noya has a point tho, I think of all people we are the one who actually knows about it

**_Jxrou_ ** • 7:01PM 

I’ll ask Momo then 

**_Alien Queen_ ** • 7:01PM 

We’re so gonna win, we have Bakugo’s explosions 

**_Tenya Iida_ ** • 7:01PM 

I’m sorry, but my Quirk is suited for this exercise

**_Dadchi_ ** • 7:01PM 

Guys, it’s no Quirks allowed 

**_Alien Queen_ ** • 7:02PM 

Wait, what??? 

**_Broccolis_ ** • 7:02PM 

Of course it isn’t, they don’t use Quirks in sports 

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 7:02PM 

What kind of bullshit is that? 

**_Sugamama_ ** • 7:03PM 

It’s only fair play

People would have advantages if we were using Quirks 

**_Unvraity_ ** • 7:03PM 

It’s okay, we’re gonna win anyway, right guys?!   
  
  
**_Half n Half_ ** • 7:03PM 

Without our Quirks, no probably not. 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 7:03PM 

Guys, don’t be so down, I did more than half of it today and it’s not that bad!!   
  
  
**_Best Senpai_ ** • 7:04PM 

Hinata, you can’t be a reference, you play entire games without being tired AT ALL 

You and Kageyama are literally stamina monsters 

It’s kinda scary, ngl 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 7:04PM 

True, even as a libero I think it’s kinda scary 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 7:04PM 

How is that related?? 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 7:04PM 

I also stay all game but I don’t get to move as much as them

I don’t think I’d be able to be a middle blocker 

**_Tsukishima_ ** • 7:05PM 

You’re too small anyways 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 7:05PM 

Fuck u! 

**_Dadchi_ ** • 7:05PM 

Language Noya 

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 7:05PM 

None of this is important besides the fact that we’re gonna win against fucking Deku

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 7:06PM 

Does anyone know who Arson#3847 is? 

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 7:06PM 

Don’t add people you fucking don’t know

**_Red Riot_ ** • 7:06PM 

Wow, Bakugo ACTUALLY cares about someone 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 7:06PM 

I don’t trust this 

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 7:07PM 

Shut up 

We’re not even friends. 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 7:07PM 

We’re not? :(( 

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 7:07PM 

No. 

**_Blueberry Milk_ ** • 7:07PM 

You’re gonna make him cry. 

No one makes Hinata cry. 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 7:08PM 

Hey, I’m not gonna cry!! 

I have other friends anyway!

**_Blueberry Milk_ ** • 7:08PM 

Like who? 

Nekoma’s setter? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 7:08PM 

Kenma is very kind to me! 

We played Among Us together last time

And we won! 

**_Blueberry Milk_ ** • 7:08PM 

Still don’t trust him 

**_Tsukishima_ ** • 7:09PM 

You don’t trust a lot of people

**_Blueberry Milk_ ** • 7:09PM 

Tch… 

That’s not true… 

**_Momo_ ** • 7:09PM 

Well, it’s official, **_@Tiny Giant_** and **_@Dadchi_** are gonna be judges along with _@Jxrou_ , ** _@Mind Wash_** and I.   
  


**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 7:10PM 

Yesssss!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, it's me again!   
> I just wanna say that I will NOT ship Hinata and Bakugo (even tho the duo would be kinda funny). I don't want any toxicity in my fanfiction so I won't risk myself to ship anyone, but I will give some hints about their underground relationship (like the fact that Nishinoya is kinda gay in chapter one). I hope you all like this little chapter, I'm taking things slowly, I don't wanna rush anything.   
> I'll see you in the next chapter!  
> \- Bandito!


	7. Who won?

**#general-chat-1**

**_Volleybro_ ** • 5:45PM 

I WANNA KNOW WHO WON 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 5:45PM 

Won what? 

**_YamaYama_ ** • 5:45PM

Noya, what are you doing on your phone, you’re supposed to practice

**_Volleybro_ ** • 5:45PM 

Daichi allowed me to ask it 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 5:46PM 

Oh, you mean the impossible training? 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 5:46PM 

YES 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 5:46PM 

So you see how we don’t have a gym? 

Yeah so we only have a gigantic training room with mountains and stuff 

So they chose to do it in the dorms, which is a horrible idea. 

At some point, our sensei came in to check on us and it was during the fish thing for the liberos 

So everyone was throwing themselves on the floor like fishes while Jirou, Momo and I were trying to not laugh 

I think he’s gonna be mentally scarred for the rest of his life now 

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 5:47PM 

Doesn’t matter, we won. 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 5:47PM 

HELL YEAH THEY ALL OWE ME

**_Alien Queen_ ** • 5:47PM

You guys were betting? 

**_YamaYama_ ** • 5:48PM 

They were

Nishinoya, Hinata and Kageyama were the ones betting on the Bakusquad 

Tanaka, Daichi and Suga on the Dekusquad 

Since they don’t have a job they were betting on food 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 5:48PM 

Ya boi’s gonna have so many popsicles hehe

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 5:49PM 

Ohhhhhh I want a popsicle!! 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 5:49PM 

Bro next time we see each other we’re buying some 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 5:49PM 

OH YEAAAAH 

**_Tape Guy_ ** • 5:49PM 

Wait, you guys will see each other? 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 5:49PM 

Duh 

We’re bros! 

**_Unravity_ ** • 5:50PM 

That’s not fair, I wanna meet them too! 

**_Broccolis_ ** • 5:50PM 

Right!! Do you think that’d be possible?? 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 5:50PM 

Woah chill guys, when we say “next time” it could be next year 

We can’t hangout very often 

**_YamaYama_ ** • 5:50PM 

You know, I could ask my coach to see if we can invite you all to our next match 

**_Alien Queen_ ** • 5:51PM 

OMG YES!! 

**_Tape Guy_ ** • 5:51PM 

That would be a good idea

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 5:51PM 

I could ask Aizawa-sensei 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 5:51PM 

I don’t know man, I tried to see Noya’s match and every time I couldn’t because of school 

It’s near the end of the semester, isn’t it? 

**_Vollebro_ ** • 5:52PM 

Yeah…

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 5:52PM 

Well, it’s still worth trying 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 5:52PM 

You’re really gonna ask? 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 5:52PM 

Yeah, why not? 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 5:53PM 

You’re gonna ask “Hey can we go see the volleyball match of random strangers we meet on the Internet?”

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 5:53PM 

… yes? 

The worst that could happen is that he says no

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 5:53PM 

I mean yeah… 

aight bet, ask him! 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 5:54PM 

On it 

* * *

**_Private message to @Arson_ **

**_Arson_ ** • 6:00PM 

Hey kid 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 7:30PM 

Hi! Sorry for late reply, I was at practice 

**_Arson_ ** • 7:30PM 

Do you know someone named Shoto Todoroki? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 7:30PM 

Half n Half? Yeah!! 

He’s very sweet!

I haven’t talk to him much, but from what I got he seemed nice 

Why? 

Do you know him? 

**_Arson_ ** • 7:30PM 

I heard his name yeah 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 7:31PM 

Are you a fan of his? 

Cause I can give you his Discord if you want to! 

**_Arson_ ** • 7:31PM 

That’s very uncautious

What if he doesn’t want you to give me?

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 7:31PM 

Why wouldn’t he? 

**_Arson_ ** • 7:31PM 

I don’t know

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 7:32PM 

Well anyway, I’m Hinata Shoyo! 

**_Arson_ ** • 7:32PM 

I’m Arson 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 7:32PM 

That’s your real name? 

That’s so cool! 

It’s like fire!! 

Ohhhh, is that why you like Todoroki? 

Because of his flames? 

**_Arson_ ** • 7:32PM 

Oh, no, I learned to hate fire 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 7:33PM 

Oh no :// 

I think fire is cool

The colours are nice! 

When I was a kid I used to go to a little cottage around Christmas and we would always start a fire on the chimney

It was nice and warm 

**_Arson_ ** • 7:33PM 

Fire is always nice far away, where it can’t hurt you 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 7:33PM 

Yeah!! 

See, fire is not that bad, is it? 

**_Arson_ ** • 7:34PM 

You’re not wrong

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 7:34PM 

You’re funny Arson! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the beginning of Arson's story. Once in a while, I'll add some of their DMS, sometimes between Arson and Hawks, stuff like that. I wanted to wrap up the impossible training thing, so here it is! I will do other events of this kind, but first I need to figure out when in the timeline it is. It's an Alternative Universe so I would place it after they get their Hero Licence? I think it would make sense. Now I don't know when exactly it is for Karasuno, but I would say it's around their second match against Aoba Johsai.   
> Anyways, if you guys have ideas of what Quiks would Karasuno have, feel free to comment!   
> I'll see you in the next chapter!!  
> -Bandito


	8. Puppy

**#general-chat-1**

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 1:54PM 

I’m bored 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 1:54PM 

Hi bored, I’m Nishinoya 

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 1:54PM 

I will end you. 

**_Tsukishima_ ** • 1:54PM 

Please do… 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 1:55PM 

Wow I’m hurt 

**_Dadchi_ ** • 1:55PM 

Congrats on winning the impossible training

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 1:55PM 

It was nothing 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 1:55PM 

Wrong, you suffered a lot 

Well, so did everybody else

**_Dadchi_ ** • 1:56PM 

As expected 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 1:56PM 

How did you do it? 

It was so hard! 

**_Dadchi_ ** • 1:56PM 

I have three years of volleyball training, it was kinda easy 

**_Sugamama_ ** • 1:56PM 

The real question is: How did Hinata almost do it

**_Best Senpai_ ** • 1:57PM 

Drugs, it has to be

**_Dadchi_ ** • 1:57PM 

Weren’t you and Noya supposed to study together this weekend? 

**_Best Senpai_ ** • 1:57PM 

Yes? 

**_Dadchi_ ** • 1:57PM 

Then why are you two on your phones? 

**_Best Senpai_ ** • 1:58PM 

We’re taking a break 

  
  


**_Dadchi_ ** • 1:58PM 

Didn’t he just arrive? 

**_Best Senpai_ ** • 1:58PM 

It was a solid four minutes of studying I swear 

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 1:59PM 

This conversation is boring

**_Half n Half_ ** • 1:59PM 

I found a puppy on the side of the road 

**_Unravity_ ** • 1:59PM 

AWWWWW 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 1:59PM 

Show show show show show! 

**_Half n Half_ ** • 2:00PM 

I can’t, it’s hiding away. 

I think it’s lost 

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 2:00PM

What does it look like? 

**_Half n Half_ ** • 2:00PM 

Brown with some white spots 

It’s very tiny 

**_Alien Queen_ ** • 2:01PM 

AWWWW BRING IT HERE!

**_Half n Half_ ** • 2:01PM 

I don’t think it’s a good idea 

**_Sugamama_ ** • 2:01PM 

Please be careful, abandoned dogs can be scared very easily 

Maybe take some food to comfort it

And as soon as you get it, take it to the vet 

They can carry all sorts of diseases 

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 2:02PM 

Why do you know so much about abandoned dogs? 

**_Sugamama_ ** • 2:02PM 

That how I got my dog 

We found her on a little road in the middle of nowhere, she had no medals and no one was looking for her 

So we took her home and she stayed with us ever since

Her name is Chokky 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 2:02PM 

That’s so cuuuute! 

But why Chokky? 

**_Sugamama_ ** • 203PM 

We thought she looked like Chocolate so her name was originally Chocolate

We quickly gave her a nickname and Chokky stuck. 

**_Ace.ahi_ ** • 2:03PM 

That’s adorable 

**_Sugamama_ ** •2:03PM 

You changed your name! 

**_Ace.ahi_ ** • 2:03PM 

It was Noya again, he just took my phone and changed it 

**_Tsukishima_ ** • 2:04PM 

Bold of you to trust Nishinoya with your phone 

**_Ace.ahi_ ** • 2:04PM 

It’s actually fine, I know he won’t do anything crazy with it, or if h does, people will not it’s not me 

**_Sugamama_ ** • 2:04PM 

You’re not wrong 

* * *

**_Private message to @Arson_ **

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 2:15PM 

Hello!

**_Arson_ ** • 2:15PM 

Why are you texting me? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 2:15PM 

I don’t know, I saw our dms and I thought I could talk to you 

Am I disturbing 

**_Arson_ ** • 2:15PM 

No, you aren’t. 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 2:16PM 

How are you?

**_Arson_ ** • 2:16PM 

I’m okay. 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 2:16PM 

You don’t seem like it 

**_Arson_ ** • 2:16PM 

Why? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 2:17PM 

You’re adding periods at the end of your sentences 

**_Arson_ ** • 2:17PM 

Yes? I believe that’s how punctuation works 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 2:17PM 

Come oooon, how uses punctuation when they text? 

**_Arson_ ** • 2:17PM 

I do. 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 2:18PM 

It’s intimidating 

**_Arson_ ** • 2:18PM 

Punctuation is intimidating? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 2:18PM 

Yeah, it’s like you’re always rude! 

**_Arson_ ** • 2:18PM 

What if I am? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 2:19PM 

Nah, you can’t be that rude! 

I already know Saltyshima

There’s no way you can be ruder than he is 

**_Arson_ ** • 2:19PM 

I don’t know who that is. 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 2:19PM 

He’s our other Middle Blocker 

He’s real name is Tsukishima, but he’s always so salty

So we call him Saltyshima 

**_Arson_ ** • 2:20PM

Mh. 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 2:20PM 

I gotta go, I’ll practice with Kageyama! 

See you Arson! 

**_Arson_ ** • 2:20PM 

Whatever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daaaamnm, it's late for an update! Soooo I introduce the second event, the puppy story! I invented the Chukky part, but it's cannon in my head. Anyways, there's gonna be parts of conversations between Hinata and Dabi at the end of some chapters now, just to develop their relationship. That's all for today, thanks for all the love and support, makes my days brighter! I love you all.   
> See you in the next chapter   
> \- Bandito


	9. Roki

**#general-chat-1**

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 3:00PM 

I don’t like how quiet the chat is today 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 3:00PM 

I can tell you about the time I almost died twice in a row 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 3:00PM 

Nope, I regret the statement I just said. 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 3:00PM 

Yes, omg I love this story 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 3:01PM 

I’m sorry for anyone reading this 

**_Sugamama_ ** • 3:01PM 

I heard this story wayyy too many times 

**_Alien Queen_ ** • 3:01PM 

I’m actually curious, what happened?

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 3:0PM 

OMG IT WAS AWESOME 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 3:02PM 

I was going to the market and there was a guy who was catcalling a girl so I said: “Hey shithead cut it off” 

The guy started arguing with me and I said

“yo dude, you shove that shitty pride in your ass”

So then he walked to me and threw a punch, I avoid it and I was like

“chill my dude”

And he was saying stuff like 

“I’ll kill ya fucking f*g” 

SOOOO I punch him but in the meanwhile, people have arrived around us 

A guy separated us and I got to leave before anyone called the police. 

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 3:03PM 

Where’s the dying part? 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 3:03PM 

Oh I was almost hit by a car twice because I crossed the street on a red light 

**_Alien Queen_ ** • 3:03PM 

I’m impressed! 

**_Tape Guy_ ** • 3:04PM 

OKAY BUT KING! 

**_Tenya Iida_ ** • 3:04PM 

I will not encourage a violent act and such vulgar language, but you did stop a bad person from having a bad attitude with a young girl. You did okay. 

**_Broccolis_ ** • 3:04PM 

That’s… kinda like a hero? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 3:04PM 

SO COOL NISHINOYA-SAN! 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 3:05PM 

THAT’S MY BEST FRIEND AYYY 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 3:05PM 

Ayyyyyy

**_Best Senpai_ ** • 3:05PM 

Did you get the girl’s number? 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 3:06PM

Nah she left :// 

**_Best Senpai_ ** • 3:06PM 

Not cool ://

**_Half n Half_ ** • 3:10PM 

The puppy followed me 

**_Momo_ ** • 3:10PM 

What? 

**_Half n Half_ ** • 3:10PM 

The puppy I found yesterday

It followed me here

**_Broccolis_ ** • 3:10PM 

I wanna see it, I’m comiiiing!! 

**_Half n Half_ ** • 3:11PM 

I think it’s a boy.

**_Unravity_ ** • 3:11PM 

Wait for me, I wanna see it too!

**_Tenya Iida_ ** • 3:11PM 

It’s not a good idea to keep it here. 

**_Alien Queen_ ** • 3:12PM 

We can hide it!! 

Please Todoroki-kun 

**_Half n Half_ ** • 3:12PM 

Someone distract Aizawa then 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 3:12PM 

ON IT! 

* * *

**_Best Senpai_ ** • 3:30PM 

_ Waiting for a development on the puppy story  _

**_Broccolis_ ** • 3:45PM 

WE GOT IT! 

So the puppy’s name is Roki

He seemed to like Todoroki-kun a lot so we took to Roki out of Todoroki 

**_Sugamama_ ** • 3:45PM 

That’s so cute!! 

Do you know what breed he is? 

**_Half n Half_ ** • 3:45PM 

It’s a baby Shiba Inu 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 3:45PM 

Awwww do you have a picture of him? 

**_Half n Half_ ** • 3:46PM

I’ll send you a picture on Instagram

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 3:46PM 

YES THANK YOU 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 3:46PM 

… 

WHAT 

YOU GUYS ARE FRIENDS ON INSTAGRAM?! 

**_Sugamama_ ** • 3:46PM 

I’m surprised I haven’t seen it coming

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 3:47PM 

I’m sorry???? 

**_Blueberry Milk_ ** • 3:47PM 

Hinata, stop talking to them. 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 3:47PM 

Whyyyyyyy? 

**_Blueberry Milk_ ** • 3:48PM 

Because. 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 3:48PM 

How does that make sense??? 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 3:48PM 

It’s okay Hinata, he’s just jealous you’re more friend with us than you are with him 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 3:48PM 

Is that true Kageyama-kun?? 

Because you’re my best friend! 

Along with Kenma too 

**_Blueberry Milk_ ** • 3:49PM 

Tch… 

you’re my best friend too dumbass… 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 3:49PM 

:D 

* * *

**_Private message to @Hawks_ **

**_Hawks_ ** • 7:00PM 

Wait, wait, wait… 

Let me get this straight 

You wanted to know about Endeavor’s kid but you couldn’t talk to any UA kids cause they would have tracked down your phone 

So you talk to the Tangerine child 

And now he won’t leave you alone 

**_Arson_ ** • 7:00PM 

Laugh at me and I will block you. 

**_Hawks_ ** • 7:01PM 

I’m not, chill! 

**_Arson_ ** • 7:01PM 

Now I don’t know what to do...

**_Hawks_ ** • 7:01PM 

Why don’t you just block him?

**_Arson_ ** • 7:01PM 

No.

**_Hawks_ ** • 7:02PM 

What, why not?  


**_Arson_ ** • 7:02PM 

I don’t know. 

**_Hawks_ ** • 7:03PM 

Don’t tell me you’re attached to the kid… 

**_Arson_ ** • 7:03PM 

No. 

**_Hawks_ ** • 7:03PM 

THE HEARTLESS DABI HAS A SOFT SPOT FOR A KID 

**_Arson_ ** • 7:04PM 

I will burn you. 

**_Hawks_ ** • 7:04PM 

You wouldn’t

**_Arson_ ** • 7:04PM 

Go on and test me birdman. 

**_Hawks_ ** • 7:05PM 

Burn me then

**_Arson_ ** • 7:05PM 

I hate you so much. 

**_Hawks_ ** • 7:05PM 

Told ya 

* * *

**_Private message to @Tiny Giant _ **

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 8:00PM 

Hey Arson 

Are we friends? 

**_Arson_ ** • 8:01PM 

No. 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 8:01PM 

Why not? 

**_Arson_ ** • 8:01PM 

We don’t know each other. 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 8:01PM 

If we get to know each other more, will we be friends? 

**_Arson_ ** • 8:01PM 

Why do you wanna be friends with me so much? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 8:02PM 

You just seem lonely 

**_Arson_ ** • 8:02PM 

Why’s that?

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 8:02PM 

I don’t really know… 

The few times you texted me first it was to know about Todoroki-Kun 

You never mention anyone around you

**_Arson_ ** • 8:03PM 

Listen, kid, I’m an adult, I don’t need a kid as a friend. 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 8:03PM 

Does that mean you really don’t have any friends? 

**_Arson_ ** • 8:03PM 

I never said that, stop it. 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 8:04PM 

Okay sorry! 

You know, even if you are an adult, you don’t seem like a bad guy! 

I wanna be your friend! 

**_Arson_ ** • 8:04PM 

It’s not a good idea. 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 8:04PM 

Okay :(( 

I’ll still check on you tomorrow! 

**_Arson_ ** • 8:05PM 

Whatever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHH I haven't posted in days! Sorry for the waiting, school is killing me! I might change my schedule, I doubt I can keep up like that every day. So I think I'm gonna post every two or three days max, I'll be able to do much longer chapters. Anywaaaays, I hope you guys still like the story  
> I'll see you in the next chapter!   
> \- Bandito


	10. LGBTea

**#vent**

**_Momo_ ** • 11:00AM 

Okay, I trust you guys on this one. 

I was having a decent conversation with Todoroki about the LBGT community. The conversation happened to be about how my cousin came out as bi to my family this weekend and we were all supporting him no matter what. Then a girl interrupted me saying: “You know a bi guy doesn’t exist, he’s probably just gay but he doesn’t assume it.” 

I was shocked and not prepared for that so I didn’t answer her and kept on going with the conversation. She walked away as if it was nothing and just normal to say that. Excuse me for the language, but what the fuck. I just can’t believe someone could think that and just say it to me, a total stranger. 

I’m sorry, I shouldn’t brag too much about this, but this is a very sensible subject for me. 

**_Tenya Iida_ ** • 11:01AM 

How disrespectful! I’m sorry you had to live that

**_Broccolis_ ** • 11:01AM 

Man, there are really bad people in this world 

**_Best Senpai_ ** • 11:02AM 

WHAT THE FUUUUCK

**_Sugamama_ ** • 11:02AM 

Tanaka, go back to class! 

**_Best Senpai_ ** • 11:02AM

FINE… but this conversation isn’t over.

**_Jxrou_ ** • 11:10AM 

Hey Mo, it’s fine, don’t apologize for something like that

You did great by just ignoring her and I totally understand you 

She didn’t have the right to say anything, it’s not her life and she clearly doesn’t understand a thing about the community

Don’t let such a low head get you, okay? 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 11:10AM 

I swear I hate those people so much! 

They are so

UGHHHHHHH 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 11:10AM 

Damn girl, she just taught me that all my girl crushes were fake LOL 

  
  
**_Suagama_ ** • 11:10AM 

NOYA, CLASS, NOW! 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 11:10PM 

It’s fine, it’s fine, I’ve done my work anyways

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 11:10PM 

you’re bi? 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 11:11PM

DUH

HuM I’m sorry but I saw your pictures and I see you with your cuff jeans 

Don’t fuck with me like that I know the drill 

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 11:11AM

Tch, whatever nerd. 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 11:11AM 

Wait wait wait, does that mean Bakugo is bi??? 

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 11:12AM 

I never said that! 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 11:12AM 

I wouldn’t bet on that

I’d be surprised if Bakugo had any sexual or platonic feelings for someone at all 

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 11:12AM 

What would you know about it, shit head? 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 11:13AM 

Your answer speaks for you

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 11:13AM 

BUUUUUUUUURN 

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 11:14AM 

You can all go fuck yourselves. 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 11:14AM 

You know, it’s fine if you’re bi! 

As long as you’re comfortable with it

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 11:14AM

Yeah yeah… 

I’m not bi

I don’t fucking care about fucking genders, as long as they aren’t fucking annoying 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 11:14AM 

Yeah! You do you! 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 11:15AM 

Damn bro, I might need sunglasses, this guy is a sunshine 

**_Tsukishima_ ** • 11:15AM 

You should see his hair under the sun 

We might all go blind. 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 11:16AM 

**_@Momo_ ** I understand the frustration

It’s okay to feel it

Sometimes people are like that and it’s okay because there are always better people around us! 

Hope it helps!

**_Momo_ ** • 11:16AM 

Yes, thanks a lot Hinata 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 11:16AM 

Sure! 

**_Sugamama_ ** • 11:17AM 

Great, now that everything is over, Nishinoya, Hinata and Tsukishima all back to class! 

Our lunchtime is in an hour and you know classes are important 

**_Momo_ ** • 11:17AM 

What about you? 

**_Sugamama_ ** • 11:18AM 

I’m already failing this exam, might as well don’t do it at all 

**_Momo_ ** • 11:18AM

-.- 

* * *

**_Private message to @Arson_ **

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 12:30PM 

Hey Arson, I was thinking about it 

What do you think about LGBT? 

**_Arson_ ** • 12:30PM 

I don’t give a fuck about them. 

Why? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 12:30PM 

AH! you see! 

You can’t be a bad guy

**_Arson_ ** • 12:30PM 

What do you mean? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 12:31PM 

We were talking about someone being homophobic in our group chat today 

And I thought, homophobia is bad, therefore if someone’s being homophobic is kinda bad

So then I remembered you said you weren’t a good guy

But you said you don’t care about LGBT, that means you’re not homophobic, right? 

**_Arson_ ** • 12:32PM

I’m certainly not homophobic and not a good guy either. 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 12:32PM 

You can’t be that bad

You still talk to me, that means you can’t be bad, right? 

You would have hurt me before if you were 

**_Arson_ ** • 12:32PM 

That’s not who it works kid. 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 12:33PM 

Are you gonna hurt me then? 

**_Arson_ ** • 12:33PM 

No. 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 12:33PM 

I will believe you’re a good guy until proven wrong then! 

**_Arson_ ** • 12:34PM 

You’re a stubborn kid.

Isn’t it school right now? aren’t you supposed to be in class? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 12:34PM 

Nah! It’s lunchtime now and I’m waiting for Kageyama 

We practice volleyball at lunchtime because we’re still learning to do our super cool trick!

**_Arson_ ** • 12:34PM 

Good luck then 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 12:35PM 

Thank youuuuu! 

Have a good lunch! 

**_Arson_ ** • 12:35PM 

Thanks kid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sensitive subject to me, please don't hate. I made clear that Bakugo is pan and Nishinoya is bi and I will stand by that for this fanfiction. This is all my opinion and please please please understand that this is just a fic.   
> Now that the serious talk is over, hiiii, I hope you liked this chapter! I will continue the puppy arc in the next chapter but I wanted to make Mom and Jirou talk a bit more, plus I have to make Dabi more... lovable? So yeah, our clueless Hinata is actually helping Dabi in a way.   
> I'll see you in the next chapter!   
> \- Bandito


	11. Quirkless

\-------------------------------------------------------

**_Private message to @Arson_ **

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 5:00AM 

Tsuyoku nareru riyuu wo shitta

Boku wo tsurete susume

Dorodarake no soumatou ni you

Kowabaru kokoro furueru te wa

Tsukamitai mono ga aru

Sore dake sa

**_Arson_ ** • 10:14AM 

I have so many questions. 

First of all, why are you up so fucking early? 

Second of all, are those the lyrics to Gurenge?

Finally, why me? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 12:00PM 

You’re finally awaaaake! 

I wake up early because I need to go to school and practice! 

Yes, it is! I just finished Demon Slayer and the song was stuck in my head 

Because you were the first one on my dm list 

**_Arson_ ** • 12:01PM 

Do all heroes wake up so early? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 12:01PM 

Heroes? 

No, I’m not a hero 

**_Arson_ ** • 12:01PM 

What? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 12:01PM 

I’m a volleyball player! 

And the future ace of our school! 

**_Arson_ ** • 12:02PM 

Uh. 

I thought you were practicing to be a hero.

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 12:02PM 

Oh no, I’m quirkless 

I wouldn’t be much of a good hero without a quirk like the others 

**_Arson_ ** • 12:02PM 

And you’re okay with that? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 12:03PM 

I never actually wanted to be a hero, it’s not for me 

Heroes are cool, don’t get me wrong!! 

Like Todoroki-Kun, he’s so cool!! 

**_Arson_ ** • 12:03PM 

I must admit Shoto is good.

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 12:03PM 

Yeah!! 

* * *

**_Private message to @Hawks_ **

**_Arson_ ** • 12:05PM 

Hawks 

Hawks 

Hawks 

Answer me. 

**_Hawks_ ** • 12:35PM 

I’m on my lunch break, better be important 

**_Arson_ ** • 12:35PM 

The kid

The Tangerine child 

He doesn’t wanna be a hero at all 

He’s fucking quirkless 

**_Hawks_ ** • 12:36PM 

Oh shit 

Wait, but where’s the problem then? 

**_Arson_ ** • 12:36PM 

I’m not a fucking sinner, I’d never hurt a quirkless child! 

**_Hawks_ ** • 12:36PM 

You committed mass murder???? 

**_Arson_ ** • 12:37PM 

Not against quirkless kids! 

**_Hawks_ ** • 12:37PM 

So you would attack a regular kid

**_Arson_ ** • 12:37PM 

Look, we can’t continue with the plan, there’s no way that I can do this

**_Hawks_ ** • 12:38PM 

Is it really because he’s quirkless or is it because you are attached to him?

**_Arson_ ** • 12:38PM 

I’m not, alright? He’s just as annoying as the other kids 

**_Hawks_ ** • 12:39PM 

From what I heard, he is not

I talked to Eraser Head the other day, it seems like even the Bakugo kid likes him 

Everyone likes him 

**_Arson_ ** • 12:39PM 

I didn’t know you were talking to Eraser Head 

**_Hawks_ ** • 12:39PM 

Now is not the time to be jealous

**_Arson_ ** • 12:39PM 

Get that idea out of your head birdman, I’m not jealous. 

**_Hawks_ ** • 12:40PM 

Okay, let’s say I believe you

I talk to him once in a while, we’ve worked on some missions together 

Plus I can bitch about the Commission with him, so that’s fun 

**_Arson_ ** • 12:40PM 

Whatever.

You guys can count me out of this bullshit. 

You know what? 

I’ll even protect him, I don’t give a fuck. 

**_Hawks_ ** • 12:40PM 

… so you do like him? 

**_Arson_ ** • 12:40PM 

FINE. 

I like him, he reminds me of my little brother. 

**_Hawks_ ** • 12:41PM 

New information about Dabi: He has a brother 

I can put that along with: He actually has a heart 

**_Arson_ ** • 12:41PM 

You’re so hateable. 

**_Hawks_ ** • 12:41PM 

Okay, okay, in all seriousness 

It’s fine, I’m not touching him 

I wasn’t such a fan of Shigaraki’s plan anyways

**_Arson_ ** • 12:42PM 

Knowing the rest of the League, they probably stick to his side. 

They’re not gonna be with us, so prepare to fight 

**_Hawks_ ** • 12:42PM 

Alrighty

Us against the Crusty’s friend…

What can go wrong, right? 

**_Arson_ ** • 12:42PM 

Don’t tell me you’re scared of them.

**_Hawks_ ** • 12:43PM 

I would have been scared only if you were also against me 

You scare the shit out of me when you’re mad 

**_Arson_ ** • 12:43PM 

I’ll take that as a compliment

**_Hawks_ ** • 12:43PM 

Whatever weirdo, I have work to do 

**_Arson_ ** • 12:43PM 

Yeah yeah, whatever

**_Hawks_ ** • 12:44PM 

See ya Torch 

**_Arson_ ** • 12:44PM 

Call me that one more time and I will burn the heart out of you. 

**_Hawks_ ** • 12:44PM 

Tooooorch 

**_Arson_ ** • 12:45PM 

Fuck you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was in my drafts for a while, and I felt like it was important to say that Hinata is quirkless. Also, in this AU, Hawks is only pretending to be a villain, he's undercover for them but he still has to work. Dabi's the only one who knows about the double job, but he still thinks Hawks is actually a villain.   
> The normal story with the group chat will return soon, don't worry!   
> I'll see you in the next chapter  
> \- Bandito


	12. 2AM talk

**#music-chat**

**_Dark Shadow_** **[bot]** • 2:02AM 

They said all

Teenagers scare

The living shit out of me

They could care less

As long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes

Or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone

But not me

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 2:02AM 

Dude, I love that song 

**_Dark Shadow_** **[bot]** • 2:02AM 

Thank you! I’ve been listening for a while now 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 2:02AM 

I thought Jirou and I were the only emo ones 

**_Toyokami_** • 2:03AM 

Dark Shadow is more of emo than I am myself. I prefer metal music or any sort of goth genre

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 2:03AM 

Is Dark Shadow sort of you alter? Is that why you’re using a bot to let them talk? 

**_Tokoyami_ ** • 2:03AM 

We’re not living in the same body, but it works the same way as an alter, yes 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 2:04AM 

Right

**_Half n Half_ ** • 2:15AM 

I also know My Chemical Romance 

Teenagers is a good song 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 2:15AM 

Oh hi

Didn’t know other people would be up at this time 

**_Half n Half_ ** • 2:15AM 

I don’t usually stay up this late but I wasn’t sleepy 

So I stayed up 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 2:16AM 

Seems legit 

Besides, you seem like the type of people who would listen to My Chemical Romance 

**_Half n Half_ ** • 2:16AM 

How come? 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 2:16AM 

The split hair 

Can’t tell me that isn’t an emo thing to have 

**_Dark Shadow_ ** **[bot]** • 2:17AM 

True 

**_Half n Half_ ** • 2:17AM 

I was born like that 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 2:17AM 

And yet you decided to keep it that way 

**_Half n Half_ ** • 2:18AM 

Fair point 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 2:18AM 

OH I KNOW THIS SONG! 

When I was hanging out with Bokuto and Akaashi, Akaashi played it and it was really good!

I mean it’s not the type of song I usually listen to, but it was still good 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 2;18AM 

Hinata, why are you still awake, it’s two in the morning

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 2:18AM 

I knoooow, but I was talking to people online for a while, then I tried to sleep, but I got scared so I came back on my phone 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 2:19AM 

Who were you texting? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 2:19AM 

His name is Arson 

He’s pretty funny! We talked a bit about villains and stuff 

Well, he was asking questions to me about them be he didn’t want to answer any of mine 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 2:19AM 

Do you know this guy? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 2:20AM 

No, but it has been around a month that I started to talk to him 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 2:20AM 

Okay, but careful 

There are strange people on the Internet okay? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 2:20AM 

Arson wouldn’t hurt me! 

We’re friends! 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 2:20AM 

Hinata, that’s security 101

Don’t talk to strangers

Specifically, on the Internet, we never know when someone’s lying 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 2:21AM 

I know I know 

But he’s kind to me 

I never showed him my face or anything… 

He doesn’t know my birthday nor my age 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 2:21AM 

Okay good 

**_Half n Half_ ** • 2:21AM 

What scared you? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 2:22AM 

There’s a tree near my window and it’s making a weird shape, kinda like a ghost and it scared me 

OH, IT’S 2:22!! 

Guys, make a wish!!! 

I wish to be the best volleyball player!

**_Half n Half_ ** • 2:22AM 

I wish I had a better dad. 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 2:22AM 

I wish I could like living 

**_Tokoyami_ ** • 2:22AM 

I wish people would stop suffering 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 2:23AM 

D: 

Guys that’s so sad!! 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 2:23AM 

Welcome to the Emo Squad 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 2:23AM 

You guys are scaring the child! 

**_Half n Half_ ** • 2:24AM 

Hi Kaminari 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 2:24AM 

The fuck are you doing at this hour Denki? 

**_SparkySpak_ ** • 2:24AM 

I’m hungry 

So, well, I’m eating 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 2:25AM 

Oh wait, I want food too 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 2:25AM 

Please come, if Aizawa sees me, then at least you’re gonna be there to defend me 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 2:25AM 

Bold of you to assume Aizawa-sensei would care 

**_SparySpark_ ** • 2:25AM 

You’re not wrong

**_Half n Half_ ** • 2:26AM 

Did Aizawa agree on letting us go see their match? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 2:26AM 

OH YES, THAT!!! 

WHAT DID HE SAY? 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 2:26AM 

Oh that 

He said he could reschedule an exam to let us see them 

So we would have more time to study 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 2:26AM 

REALLY?! 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 2:27AM 

HELL FUCKING YES MAN!!

THANK YOU SO FUCKING MUCH SHINSO 

YOU’RE THE BEST 

I CAN SEE MY BEST FRIEND AGAIN!

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 2:27AM 

That wasn’t such a big of a deal 

**_Half n Half_ ** • 2:27AM 

I look forward to it 

**_Tokoyami_ ** • 2:27AM 

This is great 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 2:28AM

I’ll go to bed now! 

Bye-bye! 

I’ll see you guys soon! 

**_Half n Half_ ** • 2:28AM 

Good night Hinata 

**_Tokoyami_ ** • 2:28AM 

See you and good night 

**_Half n Half_ ** • 2:29AM 

Where did Shinso and Kaminari go? 

**_Tokoyami_ ** • 2:29AM 

Weren’t they eating? 

**_Half n Half_ ** • 2:29AM 

Right, they’re in the kitchen 

I’ll go see them, I’m also hungry 

**_Tokoyami_ ** • 2:30AM 

May I join? 

**_Half n Half_ ** • 2:30AM 

Of course

**_Tokoyami_ ** • 2:30AM 

Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM, music chat and 2 AM talk. So far it's my favourite chapter because it talks about My Chemical Romance. I, myself, am sort of an ammo kid so this is kind of fun. Also, you can't convince me that Todoroki ISN'T emo. Emoroki is real. Anywaaaays!   
> Can you guys figure what my favourite ship/characters are so far? I'm kinda curious to know.   
> I'll see you guys in the next chapter   
> \- Bandito


	13. Hinata?

\----------------------------------------------------

**#announcements**

**_Momo_ ** • 7:00AM 

As some may know, we got confirmation from Aizawa to go to Karasuno's next match. We’ll be escorted by Aizawa himself, Present Mic, Midnight and Endeavor (for reasons I still don’t understand). As it’s kind of dangerous and we don’t want to endanger anyone’s life, there will restrictions:   
  
1.We can’t stay for more than an hour once the match is over. Anyways, the team will have to prepare themselves for their next match so they won’t have a lot of time either;

2.No talking to strangers, even if they seem harmless; 

3.No quirks allowed. Inside the gym, there will be quirk blockers, they are there for the volleyball players so they don’t cheat. Therefore, we are trained to be heroes, so there might be chances your quirk won’t be 100% suppressed. For this very reason, we are asked to not use our quirks at all; 

4.Not going anywhere without asking for permission. No sneaking out (I’m talking to you Denki)

That’s all for now. Thank you and I hope we’ll see them next Saturday! 

**#general-chat-1**

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 7:01AM    
ALRIGHT ALRIGHT

THAT’S WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT 

AYYYYYYYE 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 7:01AM 

Chill on the caps, you knew it before everybody else 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 7:01AM 

I’M STILL EXCITED 

**_Alien Queen_ ** • 7:02AM 

YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

THIS IS GONNA BE SO FUN 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 7:02AM 

AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE 

I CAN’T WAIT TO MEET YOU ALL 

**_Best Senpai_ ** • 7:02AM 

THIS IS GONNA BE EPIK    
  
**_Tape Guy_ ** • 7:02AM

YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

**_Jxrou_ ** • 7:03AM 

So many caps, my head hurts. 

**_Sugamama_ ** • 7:03AM 

That’s gonna be really cool! 

I don’t wanna break the mood or anything, but has anyone seen Hinata? 

He’s never late for practice 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 7:03AM 

What? 

Wait, Hinata’s not there? 

**_Best Senpai_ ** • 7:04AM 

Shit, I’m late, but what happened?? 

**_Dadchi_ ** • 7:04AM 

Hinata’s not there 

He usually arrives before us 

**_Half n Half_ ** • 7:04AM 

Really? 

That’s not good 

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 7:04AM 

**_@Tiny Giant_ ** Stop fucking with us nerd. 

Where are you?

Answer nerd!

**_Blueberry Milk_ ** • 7:05AM 

I didn’t get a text from him at all last night 

**_YamaYama_ ** • 7:05AM 

Me neither, he usually texts everyone goodnight, doesn’t he? 

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 7:05AM 

When’s the last tie he texted you? 

His last text was yesterday at 5PM 

**_Blueberry Milk_ ** • 7:06AM 

He was there for practice last night. 

I saw him for the last time at 8, when we drifted apart to go home 

**_Broccolis_ ** • 7:06AM

His last text was at 8:30PM 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 7:07AM 

Same thing here 

**_Blueberry Milk_ ** • 7:07AM 

He’s not answering his phone 

**_Dadchi_ ** • 7:07AM 

I know, I tried to call him twice 

**_Sugama_ ** • 7:07AM 

Does anyone have his mom’s number? 

**_YamaYama_ ** • 7:07AM 

Yeah, I’ll call her 

**_Sugamama_ ** • 7:08AM 

**_@Bluerry Milk_ ** Can you go over to his house to check? 

You’re the only one who’s been there   
  
  
**_Blueberry Milk_ ** • 7:08AM 

I’ll do that yes 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 7:08AM 

Fuck, this is stressing

Has he been acting strange lately? 

**_Tsukishima_ ** • 7:08AM 

Now that you mention it, he was awfully quiet yesterday 

**_Best Senpai_ ** • 7:09AM 

Yeah because you scared him with all the match thing!! 

You know that Hinata’s not good with stress and you still scared him 

**_Tsukishima_ ** • 7:09AM 

Well, I’m sorry I didn’t know he wasn’t gonna show up today! 

**_Sugamama_ ** • 7:09AM 

It’s gonna be fine, he’s probably just sick or something 

**_Dadchi_ ** • 7:09AM 

Yeah yeah, we’re probably worrying for nothing 

**_Alien Queen_ ** • 7:09AM 

Please keep us updated! 

**_Broccolis_ ** • 7:10AM 

Yeah, I wanna know what happens 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 7:10AM 

It’s the wrong timing for saying he was texting a stranger… right? 

**_Sugamama_ ** • 7:10AM 

What?? 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 7:11AM 

Yeah he told me about a guy named Arson he’s been texting lately

He doesn’t know the guy and I assumed he said his name 

But he said I didn’t tell about his birthday or age, so I guess there could be other Hinata… 

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 7:11AM 

BLOODY FUCKING HELL 

\---------------------------------------------

**_Private message to @Tiny Giant_ **

**_Arson_ ** • 7:05AM 

Oi kid 

Kid 

Wake up 

People are worried about you 

Kid, answer me. 

I swear to god if you don’t pick up that fucking phone. 

Oi

Hinata for fuck sake

Answer me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting...   
> Well well, I'm asking for help now! I'll need someone to correct my text for the next chapter. I will be doing an IRL chapter and I'm not so good with English, so please please please, I'm begging for help!   
> Anways, I'll see you in the next chapter   
> \- Bandito


	14. Imessage solves all your problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is an important note.   
> Lately, I haven't felt so good so I might take a little break from posting. Don't worry guys, I won't forget about this story, chapters will just take a little longer to post.   
> Also! I might not do any irl parts. It scares the shit out of me to write it no matter who helps me. I don't have much confidence in my English writing skills for long descriptions so... yeah ^^'   
> For now, it will stay as a chatfic, I will see later if I wanna try anything else.   
> That's it! I love you all, thank you so muuuuch for all the love and kudos! I may not reply to everyone but I read all your comments, I promise! It fills me with joy every time, you guys are the best.   
> See you in the next chapter   
> \- Bandito

**IMessage**

**Unknown** **  
** **→** Hinata 

**Hinata**

Who’s that? ← 

**Unknown**

→ This is Arson

**Hinata**

Arson?? How did you get my number?? ← 

**Arson**

→ Doesn’t matter 

→ Where are you? 

**Hinata**

I’m with my mom, why? ← 

**Arson**

→ So you’re at your house? 

**Hinata**

No I’m not, but I’d rather not tell where I am ← 

It’s kinda scary you know my number… ← 

**Arson**

→ It’s a really long story, but if I say you’re in danger, will you believe me? 

**Hinata**

What??? ← 

Arson, you’re scaring me… ← 

**Arson**

→ No, no, don’t worry

→ Look, I can’t tell you much, but I know some really bad guys are after you

→ That’s why I need to know where you are, just to know you’re safe. You don’t have to tell me your exact location. 

→ Please, trust me

**Hinata**

I’m at the hospital ← 

My sister got an infection last night, I spend the night here to see if she was okay ←

Now, please tell me what’s going on Arson, I’m really scared now ← 

**Arson**

→ It’s fine, the bad guys are far far away from you 

→ I thought for a second you’ve been kidnapped or something 

→ But now it’s fine, everything will be alright, I’ll protect you. 

**Hinata**

You will? ← 

Why are they after me? ← 

**Arson**

→ Well, you see, they thought you were gonna be a hero 

→ And those guys don’t really like heroes 

**Hinata**

But I don’t wanna be a hero! ← 

**Arson**

→ I know! I know, I’m working with a hero to stop them. 

→ They won’t touch a hair out of your head, not on my watch

**Hinata**

Promise? ← 

**Arson**

→ I promise on my life. 

→ Nothing will happen to you

**Hinata**

Thank you Arson ← 

But how did you get my number? ← 

**Arson**

→ I asked my friend and my friend asked one of your friend 

→ Since they were all worried and he’s a hero, they trusted him 

**Hinata**

Who’s your friend? ← 

**Arson**

→ Maybe you don’t know him, his hero name is Hawks 

**Hinata**

OF COURSE I KNOW HAWKS! ← 

You’re friends with him?! ← 

**Arson**

→ Yeah, sort of

→ We work together 

**Hinata**

Are you a hero too? ← 

Is that why you wouldn’t tell me who you were? ← 

**Arson**

→ No, far from that. 

→ It’s better if you don’t know who I am 

→ As long as I am Arson to you, it’s fine by me 

**Hinata**

Alright ← 

**Arson**

→ You should answer to your friends, they are really worried about you 

**Hinata**

I know, but I don’t really want to deal with them right now… ← 

I love my friends, they are awesome! ← 

But I don’t feel like talking right now, I’m too worried about my sister ← 

**Arson**

→ Do you know what she has? 

**Hinata**

Yeah, it’s nothing bad ← 

She’s all fine, it was just a shock to see her in pain like that ← 

I hate to see her suffer… ← 

**Arson**

→ I understand

→ My brother had a really bad bruise near his eye when we were young and I felt the same way 

→ I’ll tell Hawks to reassure your friends for you, is that alright? 

**Hinata**

Thank you so much Arson ← 

**Arson**

→ It’s nothing, as long as you’re okay 

**Hinata**

I am, thank you ← 

  
  


\------------------------------

**general-chat-1**

**_Hawks_ ** • 11:00AM 

We got news from Hinata, he’s alright! 

My friends texted him on his phone and he answered

He’s alright, something happened with his sister, but nothing bad, he’s just overwhelmed by a lot of things right now

He’ll be in shape for the volleyball match next Saturday 

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 11:00AM 

THANK FUCKING GOD

**_Broccolis_ ** • 11:00AM 

I hope he’s gonna be fine, I really got scared there 

**_Alien Queen_ ** • 11:00AM 

He’s okayyyyy! 

**_Unravity_ ** • 11:01AM 

This is revealing! 

**_Half n Half_ ** • 11:01AM 

Tell him we care about him 

**_Hawks_ ** • 11:01AM

Will do

Where are his friends? 

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 11:02AM 

Still in class for now 

**_Red Riot_ ** • 11:02AM 

I’ll pass the word 

**_Jxrou_ ** • 11:03AM 

Who texted him? 

**_Hawks_ ** • 11:03AM 

A friend of mine

He’s a good friend with Hinata 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 11:03AM 

Is it the Arson guy? 

**_Hawks_ ** • 11:03AM 

Yeah, him 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 11:04AM 

How did they meet?? 

I don’t understand, is Arson a hero or something? 

**_Hawks_ ** • 11:04AM 

Oh no, he’s a civilian, nothing much 

He just added Hinata on a server they share in common and they started to talk 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 11:04AM 

I see now 

Well, I’m glad he’s okay 


	15. Seijoh vs Karasuno

Nishinoya wasn’t usually stressed for games. He knew it was going to be great, he knew everyone would give their 100% to win. He wasn’t worried. 

Today was different. They may have won matches after matches, sets after sets, even against a giant that was twice his size, even when Daichi got injured. They still won, they were still standing. But nothing was over, he couldn’t let his guard down. Today was the match against Seijoh. If they lose this time, it’s over for them. He could say the same about all the other matches, but this one was not the same. They’ve lost before and there was no way that Nishinoya would ever feel that pain again. The pain of losing. 

They were warming up on the court, he was receiving all the balls coming at him, no matter how high or low they were. Not a ball could touch the ground when he was around. The great King, Oikawa, was on sight, practicing his serves. Nishinoya was ready. He would get all the serves that would come at him, no matter how hard they were going to be. He would win no matter what. He shook his head. His enemy wasn’t only Oikawa, the whole team was dangerous. Their ace was a very powerful weapon, Noya heard he defeated the iron wall with a very powerful spike. He needed to get ready. 

The team was in a strange mood. Everyone was strangely quiet, oddly concentrated. Suga was giving some tips to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, Daichi was reassuring Asahi and Hinata and Kageyama were practicing, as usual. Everything felt so wrong and right at the same time as if something bad was about to happen. But they were prepared, they’ve trained hours and hours with the best schools.

_ “But yet we’ve barely won any games,”  _ he thought to himself. 

It wasn’t the point, they were stronger than before and they would defeat whoever was in their way. They were going to the Nationals. 

“Noya-san, look up!” He heard Hinata saying. 

So he looked up to him, intrigued. He wasn’t sure where to look, there were so many people surrounding. Then he saw a very familiar face with bright yellow hair and a bolt sign. Denki Kaminari was there, but not only. He recognized Midoriya, Bakugo and Todoroki. He wasn’t sure of the rest but he knew they all belonged to class 1-A. They made it, they were all there, waiting for them, praying for them. Nishinoya was hyped up, he never felt so happy. His friends were there for him and he wouldn’t fail them. It was now or never. 

“GO GO KARASUNOOOOOOOOOO” screamed a voice that was unusually loud, even louder than he was. 

He recognized the hero, Present Mic if he remembered well. His quirk would amplify his voice, which wasn’t allowed in the gym but no one bothered to warn him. Nishinoya heavily waved at them with energy and a bright smile. Some of the students waved back, yelling encouragement. Their other professor, Eraser Head seemed annoyed, but didn’t do anything about it and just sat down to appreciate the match. That’s when the whistle sounded. The team formed a line in front of the net, in front of their opponents. They were ready, they were waiting, they were hyped up. 

They wouldn’t lose another time, that wasn’t an option. 

“THANK YOU FOR THE MATCH!” 

* * *

**general-chat-1**

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 6;00PM 

YO THAT WAS INSAAAAAAAANE 

I wished we could take to you after the match though :(( 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 6:00PM 

Yeah I thought Aizawa would let us stay a little but I guess it’s not really safe

**_Dadchi_ ** • 6:01PM 

We won

**_Volleybro_ ** • 6:01PM 

WE FUCKING WON 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 6:01PM    
WE DEFEATED THE GREAT KING 

**_Alien Queen_ ** • 6:01PM 

YOU GUYYYYYYS!!! 

**_Unravity_ ** • 6:02PM 

I AM SO PROUD OF YOU ALL! 

**_Jxrou_ ** • 6:02PM 

Guys, chill on the caps… 

But still, congratulations 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 6:02PM 

KSNCSNKOCNCNOJSNC

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 6:03PM 

That was cool. 

**_Red Riot_ ** • 6:03PM 

Maaaaaaaaan, that was awesome! 

**_Half n Half_ ** • 6:03PM 

It was great, yes 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 6:03PM 

WE MIGHT GO TO THE NATIONALS! 

**_Blueberry Milk_ ** • 6:04PM 

No, we still have to win against Shiratorizawa 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 6:04PM 

Shira what now?? 

**_Blueberry Milk_ ** • 6:04PM 

Shiratorizawa, the best school in the prefecture 

They went the Nationals last year 

**_Red Riot_ ** • 6:04PM 

You’ll beat them too, I’m sure! 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 6:05PM 

Will you guys come to the match?? 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 6:05PM 

When is it? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 6:05PM 

Tomorrow 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 6:05PM 

Tomorrow’s Sunday, we should be good 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 6:06PM 

SHINSOU ASK TO STAY PLEASE! 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 6:06PM 

YES PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE 

**_Best Senpai_ ** • 6:06PM 

Who wants to talk on the voice channel to celebrate our victory?

**_Red Riot_ ** • 6:06PM 

Bet! 

**\-----------------------------------------------**

**_Private message to @Tiny Giant_ **

**_Arson_ ** • 6:00PM 

Congrats on your win kid 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 6:00PM 

You were there, Arson??? 

**_Arson_ ** • 6:00PM 

Of course, I was 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 6:00PM 

I didn’t see you! 

**_Arson_ ** • 6:01PM 

I know, I had to hide 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 6:01PM 

Why?? 

**_Arson_ ** • 6:01PM 

There was someone I didn’t want to see 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 6:02PM 

Who?? 

**_Arson_ ** • 6:02PM 

Eraser Head. 

The last time I was him, we had a fight 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 6:02PM 

Well just talk to him, I’m sure he’ll understand 

He’s a hero after all! 

**_Arson_ ** • 6:03PM 

Not like that kid, I just don’t wanna meet him anymore, that’s all 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 6:03PM 

That’s sad :(( 

**_Arson_ ** • 6:03PM 

I guess, but at least I go to see you win

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 6:03PM 

We have a match tomorrow too!! Will you come again? 

**_Arson_ ** • 6:04PM 

I’ll try to, yes

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 6:04PM 

Do you think Hawks can come too? 

**_Arson_ ** • 6:04PM 

I’ll ask him, sure 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 6:05PM 

OMG THAT’S SO COOL!! 

YOU’RE THE BEST ARSON! 

**_Arson_ ** • 6:05PM 

Yeah whatever kid, make sure you get some rest

How’s your sister by the way? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 6:05PM 

She’s good!! She takes meds for the pain and it’s almost all healed

Thank you so much for last time 

Are the bad guys still away?

**_Arson_ ** • 6:05PM 

Yeah, I’m always making sure to keep them far from you

They won’t get you, don’t worry 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 6:06PM 

Thank you Arson 

**_Arson_ ** • 6:06PM 

Of course

That’s what friends do, right? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 6:06PM 

OMG WE ARE FRIENDS NOW??? 

**_Arson_ ** • 6:06PM 

I guess we are 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 6:07PM 

HELL YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT! I did the part. That's the first part of the irl meeting, next time it'll be a bit longer, I sure hope it'll be as good! Thank you so much for the support and thank you Lex for checking it!   
> See you in the next chapter!   
> \- Bandito


	16. Dabi?

**#general-chat-1**

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 4:00AM 

He said no, we can’t go today 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 4:00AM 

I’m concerned about your sleep schedule

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 4:01AM 

I mean, you’re also up, aren’t you? 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 4:01AM 

I woke up to get food 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 4:01AM 

Why??? 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 4:01AM

Food tastes better at 4am 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 4:02AM 

… 

I’m not sure if that’s normal 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 4:02AM 

Why not? 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 4:02AM 

Your body is so tired that the taste of food changes 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 4:02AM 

I could care less 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 4:03AM 

That’S not very healthy 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 4:03AM 

Bruh 

Says who?? 

You don’t sleep at all 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 4:03AM 

Wrong 

I sleep during classes

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 4:04AM 

Then how come you never fail?? 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 4:04AM 

I guess I’m just smart 

Also, I study a lot at night 

It’s like I’m more productive 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 4:04AM 

Weirdo 

**_Half n Half_ ** • 4:05AM 

I see you guys are still not sleeping 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 4:05AM 

Why aren’t you sleeping Todoroki? 

I thought you were the normal type of people 

**_Half n Half_ ** • 4:05AM 

Oh no, I just got up to pee and I saw notifications 

I saw that we can’t see the match today, why not? 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 4:05AM 

Oh that

Well, the risk is very high, some people think they might have seen Dabi yesterday

We’re still not sure, but Aizawa doesn’t wanna take any risks you see 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 4:06AM 

Who? 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 4:06AM 

Dabi, he’s a villain in our town 

Also, Hinata wtf, why are you up too? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 4:06AM 

The notifications woke me up 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 4:06AM

Oh sorry 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 4:07AM 

It’s fine

Well i’m glad I saw the messages, I didn’t know there were villains at our match… 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 4:07AM 

Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure it wasn’t him 

Why would Dabi go to a random volleyball match 5 hours away from the city?

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 4:07AM 

Because we were there? 

**_Half n Half_ ** • 4:08AM 

But how would he know? 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 4:08AM 

Well he’s a powerful villain, I wouldn’t be surprised he just figured it out

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 4:08AM 

His Quirk is fire, not psychic

That wouldn’t make any sense 

It was probably fake

**_Half n Half_ ** • 4:09AM 

You don’t have to worry Hinata 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 4:09AM 

Yeah I’m sure it’s fine

\---------------------------------------------------- 

**_Private message to @Arson_ **

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 4:09AM 

Hey Arson… 

**_Arson_ ** • 4:09AM 

What are you doing up so late kid?? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 4:10AM 

I woke up, but it’s not important 

**_Arson_ ** • 4:10AM 

What’s up kid? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 4:10AM 

I’m scared… 

My friend just told me there was a villain at our match yesterday 

They said it was fake, but after what you told me, I’m pretty sure it’s true 

Plus they said the villain had a fire Quirk 

And you told me you hate fire

So I thought you knew them or something… 

**_Arson_ ** • 4:10AM 

Kid? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 4:11AM 

What? 

Is it bad?? 

**_Arson_ ** • 4:11AM 

Are you scared of me? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 4:11AM 

What? No, of course not 

**_Arson_ ** • 4:11AM 

I promise you this villain will never hurt you okay? 

Do you remember his name?

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 4:12AM 

Yes, it’s Dabi 

**_Arson_ ** • 4:12AM 

He won’t come tomorrow 

I’ll never let something bad happen to you

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 4:12AM 

Thank you… 

**_Arson_ ** • 4:12AM 

Don’t stress over this kid, stay focus on your game 

It’ll be fine 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 4:12AM 

Promise? 

**_Arson_ ** • 4:13AM 

I promise. 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 4:13AM 

Okay, thank you so much Arson 

**_Arson_ ** • 4:13AM 

Sure 

\------------------------------------------------

**_Private message to @Hawks_ **

**_Arson_ ** • 4:12AM 

Hawks… 

I fucked up…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW IT HAS BEEN A WEEK I'M SO SORRY!   
> I had so much work I didn't get any time at all. I wrote this chapter at 1am on a school night so, there might be some typos or something... Anyway, this fic might end soon. I don't have a lot of time and I don't want to let this unfinished. Sooooo yeah sorry! Hope you all liked the fic! I love you all, thank you for all the support!   
> I see you in the next chapter   
> \- Bandito


	17. Hawks solves all your problems

**_Private message to @Hawks_ **

**_Arson_ ** • 4:12AM 

Hawks… 

I fucked up…

**_Hawks_ ** • 5:30AM 

What?? 

What happened? 

**_Arson_ ** • 5:31AM 

I can’t see the kid anymore. 

I fucked all up… 

**_Hawks_ ** • 5:31AM 

Explain yourself 

**_Arson_ ** • 5:31AM 

I went to see the kid’s match 

Someone saw me… 

**_Hawks_ ** • 5:32AM 

How?? Isn’t like 5 hours away from here? 

**_Arson_ ** • 5:32AM 

I’m the second most wanted criminal of the capital, my face is known across the whole ass country 

**_Hawks_ ** • 5:32AM 

Fair point 

But you can still talk to him, can't you? 

**_Arson_ ** • 5:32AM 

It’s risky now

Plus, it won’t take long until someone figures out who I am 

**_Hawks_ ** • 5:33AM 

He’s a 15 years old teenager, he’s not gonna figure that out 

**_Arson_ ** • 5:33AM 

No, but people around him know he’s talking to me 

**_Hawks_ ** • 5:33AM 

Damn alright…

**_Arson_ ** • 5:34AM 

Shit man. 

All of this because I was feeling loved, it’s like I was normal. 

He was like my brother, it thought I had to protect him… 

**_Hawks_ ** • 5:34AM 

Hey, it’s fine, we’re gonna find a solution 

**_Arson_ ** • 5:34AM 

Unless you can magically change my appearance, we can’t do much birdie. 

**_Hawks_ ** • 5:35AM 

Punctuation Dabi scares the fuck out of me…. 

Well… I might have a plan, but we’re gonna have to fight 

So, the question is: How far are you willing to go for him? 

**_Arson_ ** • 5:35AM 

Far. 

\--------------------------------------------------

**#general-chat-1**

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 8:45PM 

WE ARE GOING TO THE NATIONALS 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 8:45PM 

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT 

CONGRAAAAAAAAAATS! 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 8:45PM 

WE FUCKING WOOOON 

**_Alien Queen_ ** • 8:45PM 

HELL YEAH GUYS! 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 8:46PM 

Congratulations

**_Broccolis_ ** • 8:46PM 

I’m so proud of you all!!!!! 

**_Half n Half_ ** • 8:46PM 

Midoriya is crying because he’s happy for you guys 

Also, congratulations 

**_Unravity_ ** • 8:47PM 

YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST 

**_Sugamama_ ** • 8:47PM 

I’m so proud of us! 

Karasuno is finally going to the Nationals 

**_Best Senpai_ ** • 8:47PM 

IT’S GONNA BE LIT 

**_Red Riot_ ** • 8:47PM 

YEAAAAAAAAAH 

**_Momo_ ** • 8:48PM 

I’m sorry to break the mood, but I have some weird news… 

**_Jxrou_ ** • 8:48PM 

What is it? 

**_Momo_ ** • 8:48PM 

I read on the news that someone denounced the League. 

“In an anonymous call, someone told a well-detailed plan in which the League had targeted a Quirkless kid in order to take him as a hostage. The police investigated the call and could confirm the plan was in fact already started. Police officers were sent at the kid’s locations in order to protect him under the number two Hero’s commands, Hawks” 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 8:49PM 

Um, guys? 

**_Momo_ ** • 8:49PM 

yeah? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 8:49PM 

Is Hawks the bird Hero? The one with red wings? 

**_Momo_ ** • 8:49PM 

Yes, why? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 8:49PM 

He’s at my door right now… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I didn't have a lot of inspiration for this one so, yeah sorry.   
> Anyways, I hope you guys still like the fic, I'm not sure how it's gonna end, but we'll see. That's it for the notes XD Thank you all for the love and support!   
> See you in the next chapter   
> \- Bandito


	18. Kodzuken

**#general-chat-1**

**_Blueberry Milk_ ** • 12:00AM 

How long do you think it’ll take?? 

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 12:00AM 

I don’t know. 

I don’t care. 

I’ll stay up until I know he’s safe. 

**_Alien Queen_ ** • 12:00AM 

Alright, text me the details

**_Sugamama_ ** • 12:00AM 

Kageyama, I thought you were at Hinata’s

**_Blueberry Milk_ ** • 12:00AM 

My mom doesn’t want me to go there

**_Sugamama_ ** • 12:01AM 

I’m not sure your mom wants you to stay up this late 

Plus, we have training tomorrow, you need rest 

**_Dadchi_ ** • 12:01AM 

Suga, you’re also up

**_Sugamama_ ** • 12:01AM 

But I’m older 

**_Dadchi_ ** • 12:02AM 

From two years… 

**_Ace.ahi_ ** • 12:02AM 

But Daichi, you’re also up 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 12:02AM 

Asahi, isn’t it past your bedtime? 

**_Ace.ahi_ ** • 12:02AM 

Noya, I don’t have a bedtime! 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 12:03AM 

I’m kidding, I’m kidding 

**_SaprkySpark_ ** • 12:03AM 

Anyways, you’re all here 

**_Sugamama_ ** • 12:03AM 

Well, we’re all worried for Hinata 

**_Bluberry Milk_ ** • 12:04AM 

Tsukishima went to sleep though

**_Sugamama_ ** • 12:04AM 

When I say we, I mean everyone in the universe BUT Tsukishima 

**_YamaYama_ ** • 12:04AM 

Tsukishima was a bit worried about Hinata

He was just shy to say it 

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 12:05AM 

He wasn’t shy, he’s had too much pride. 

**_Half n Half_ ** • 12:05AM 

And who’s talking about pride? 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 12:05AM 

You two are no one to talk about pride in general 

You’re all problematic children 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 12:06AM 

Todoroki, you were right 

Shinsou might be Aizawa’s secret love child!!!

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 12:06AM 

You’re literally a human pokemon stfu

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 12:06AM 

Wow, I’m hurt 

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 12:06AM 

Enough. 

Where is fucking Hinata. 

**_Momo_ ** • 12:07AM 

Someone just joined the server 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

**#Welcome**

**→** _ A wild  _ **_Kodzuken_ ** _ appeared  _

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 12:07AM 

Who the fuck are you? 

**_Kodzuken_ ** • 12:07AM

I just wanted to know if Shouyou is alright 

**_Blueberry Milk_ ** • 12:08AM 

Hi Kenma 

We don’t know yet 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 12:08AM 

HI KENMA! 

**_Kodzuken_ ** • 12:08AM 

So you are all useless. 

**_Sugamama_ ** • 12:09AM 

Wait Kenma 

Do you know anything about all of this?? 

**_Kodzuken_ ** • 12:09AM 

Well duh

Shouyou texts me every day, of course, I know everything 

**_Sugamama_ ** • 12:09AM 

What happened? 

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 12:09AM 

Who the fuck are you? 

**_Kodzuken_ ** • 12:09AM 

I’m Shouyou’s friend, who are you? 

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 12:10AM 

You’re worst fucking nightmare. 

Tell us what happened. 

**_Kudzuken_ ** • 12:10AM 

Uh… 

Well Shouyou has been texting this guy named Arson 

And he told him about some sort of bad guys being after him 

Plus the villain Dabi was at his game last time, so he felt very unsafe 

But the Arson guy told him he would get rid of them 

Now we hear about the call from the anonymous guy and the League’s plan 

We were pretty sure it was Arson 

That’s when Hawks came in and no answers from him since then 

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 12:10AM

Fuck. 

Fuck fuck fuck. 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 12:11AM 

That’s not good at all 

**_Half n Half_ ** • 12:11AM 

Do we know who’s the Arson guy? 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 12:11AM 

Well, he mentioned him a lot 

**_Half n Half_ ** • 12:12AM 

Can someone get hi on the server? 

**_Sugamama_ ** • 12:12AM 

No one was talking to him besides Hinata 

**_Bluberry Milk_ ** • 12:12AM 

But Hinata’s gonna be okay 

He’s with the police, they’ll protect him, right?

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 12:12AM 

Yeah. He should. 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 12:13AM 

Okay, y’all better go to sleep

I’ll stay online and I’ll wake you up if I have any news from him, alright? 

We have school tomorrow and I’m used to staying up late anyways 

**_Kodzuken_ ** • 12:13AM

Same, I’ll stay here until I have something 

**_Sugamama_ ** • 12:13AM 

Alright, everyone goes to sleep 

Hinata’s gonna be okay!

We’ll have news tomorrow 

**_Blueberry Milk_ ** • 12:13AM 

Goodnight 

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 12:14AM 

Thank god, I’m about the pass out… 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 12:14AM 

Lmao, that’s passed your bedtime too 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 12:14AM 

Lmaooooooo

**_Sugamama_ ** • 12:15AM 

Nishinoya.

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 12:15AM 

Kaminari. 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 12:15AM 

Woop-

Good night guuuuuys! 

**_Vollybro_ ** • 12:15AM 

Goodnight! 

\--------------------------------------------------------

**_Private message to @Arson_ **

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 1:04AM 

Hey Arson 

Uh, well… 

Dabi 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! Sooooo, the next chapter will probably be near the end! I'm leaving you all on a cliffhanger again, but I promise the next part is coming soon! Basically what happened is that the police went to talk to the family and Hawks decided to tell everything to Hinata without Dabi knowing...   
> I'll see you in the next chapter!   
> \- Bandito


	19. Clyde

**_Private message to @Arson_ **

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 1:04AM 

Hey Arson 

Uh, well… 

Dabi 

**_Arson_ ** • 1:04AM 

What? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 1:04AM

It’s okay

I know, Hawks told me 

**_Arson_ ** • 1:05AM 

Fucking bird. 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 1:05AM 

No no no no no 

Don’t get mad at him! 

It’s fine 

**_Arson_ ** • 1:05AM 

Are you scared of me? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 1:05AM 

I… 

I don’t know 

Should I be? 

**_Arson_ ** • 1:06AM 

Hinata, listen alright? 

I’d never hurt you 

But you should probably be scared of me, or at least of what I am 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 1:06AM 

What do you mean? 

**_Arson_ ** • 1:06AM 

I’m a villain, I’m only a nuisance to your life. 

All of the situation you were in, the villains chasing after you, it was all my fault 

I never wanted this, I promised. 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 1:07AM 

I know that, Hawks told me 

**_Arson_ ** • 1:07AM 

You have to right to hate me 

Or be mad at me 

Or whatever, something like that 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 1:07AM 

But you helped me 

**_Arson_ ** • 1:07AM 

I did

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 1:08AM 

Why? 

**_Arson_ ** • 1:08AM 

I don’t know 

I felt like I had to protect you

I couldn’t just let them hurt you 

To be honest, you remind me of my own brother 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 1:08AM 

You have a brother? 

**_Arson_ ** • 1:08AM 

Yeah

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 1:09AM 

I’m not scared of you 

I know you won’t hurt me

**_Arson_ ** • 1:09AM 

We should block each other 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 1:09AM 

No no

You actually helped me so much with so many things 

I can’t just forget that 

**_Arson_ ** • 1:10AM 

I’m a criminal

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 1:10AM 

I know… 

**_Arson_ ** • 1:10AM 

I’m not a good influence 

Your friend wouldn’t be happy you’re friend with someone like me 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 1:10AM 

But it’s not different than before 

I talked to you and trusted you, that’s the same thing as before 

**_Arson_ ** • 1:10AM 

It isn’t 

I lied to you and you know I’m a bad person 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 1:11AM 

But you are very kind to me 

**_Arson_ ** • 1:11AM 

It’s not how it works 

You’re still young and it feels wrong 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 1:11AM 

I know… 

You were a great friend 

**_Arson_ ** • 1:11AM 

Thank you 

You’re a great friend and a great person 

Take care of yourself 

And please, for fuck sake, don’t talk to strangers on the Internet okay? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 1:12AM 

I promise 

See you Arson 

**_Arson_ ** • 1:12AM 

See you [undelivered] 

**_Clyde_ ** • 1:12AM 

**_Your message could not be delivered because you don't share a server with the recipient or you disabled direct messages on your shared server, the recipient is only accepting direct messages from friends, or you were blocked by the recipient._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official, the next chapter will be the last one! Thank you all so so so so sooooo much for all the love and support! I love you guys so much!   
> I'll see you in the last chapter   
> \- Bandito


	20. Among Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooooooooooooow. Thank you all so so so so so much for your love and support! I had a super fun time writing this and I'm glad you all liked it. For now, this fanfic is over, I'll miss it, I'll miss you all. I love you guys so much, thanks again for reading this.   
> \- Bandito

**#general-chat-1**

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 9:00PM 

Hey guys 

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 9:00PM 

Hinata, go to sleep 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 9:00PM 

Whaaaaaaa- 

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 9:00PM    
It’s late 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 9:01PM 

Bruuuuh it’s nine

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 9:01PM 

It’s still late 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 9:01PM 

Okay, go to bed, Hinata is staying here 

**_Kodzuken_ ** • 9:01PM

What is sleep? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 9:01PM 

Kenmaaaa! You’re online! 

**_Kodzuken_ ** • 9:01PM

Hi Shouyou

Do you wanna play Among Us? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 9:02PM 

Sure!!

**_Blueberry Milk_ ** • 9:02PM 

Hinata, have you heard the news? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 9:02PM 

What about? 

**_Blueberry Milk_ ** • 9:02PM 

The guy named Dabi was arrested

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 9:02PM 

What?! Why?! 

**_Kodzuken_ ** • 9:02PM 

Who’s that? 

**_Blueberry Milk_ ** • 9:03PM 

A villain, some people said they saw him at one of our matches

**_Kodzuken_ ** • 9:03PM 

Nice 

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 9:03PM 

What do you fucking mean nice?

They could have died! 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 9:04PM 

But we didn’t, right? 

You guys were there at the same time, so we were protected 

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 9:04PM 

Yeah, yeah whatever. 

Why was he arrested for? 

**_Blueberry Milk_ ** • 9:04PM 

I don’t know, that’s what Suga told me 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 9:04PM 

**_@Sugamama_ ** What happened? 

**_Sugamama_ ** • 9:05PM 

Oh hey Hinata, what are you doing up? 

I thought coach Ukai told you to rest after everything that happened in the past week 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 9:05PM 

I knooooow 

I just wanted to know how were you guys 

**_Kodzuken_ ** • 9:05PM 

I made a room Shouyou 

You can join 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 9:05PM 

Oh we’re playing now?? 

I just wanna know what happened to Dabi

**_Kodzuken_ ** • 9:05PM 

Why?? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 9:06PM 

I’m just curious 

**_Sugamama_ ** • 9:06PM 

From what I heard, he surrendered

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 9:06PM 

WHAT?! 

**_Broccolis_ ** • 9:06PM 

What?? 

**_Kodzuken_ ** • 9:06PM 

Hurry up Shouyou 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 9:07PM 

Yes yes, I’m coming

Do you have more information Suga? 

**_Sugamama_ ** • 9:07PM 

The police said it’s confidential but there are some theories 

Some people say Dabi was the one who sold the League to the authorities to protect the kid 

Others say it’s because the League was being violent to him 

And some say it’s because he would have a connection to the Hero Hawks 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 9:08PM 

And when was that? 

**_Sugamama_ ** • 9:08PM 

A few days ago 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 9:08PM 

Oh okay 

Kenma, send the code I’m here 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 9:08PM 

OH I WANNA PLAY TOO! 

**_Kodzuken_ ** • 9:09PM 

No. Only Shouyou and I 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 9:09PM 

That’s not how it works, you need more players- 

**_Blueberry Milk_ ** • 9:09PM 

If Hinata plays, I wanna play too 

**_Sugamama_ ** • 9:09PM 

Can I join? 

**_Kodsuken_ ** • 9:09PM 

Ugh, fine 

**_Broccolis_ ** • 9:10PM 

I wanna join too! 

**_Half n Half_ ** • 9:10PM 

May I join too? 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 9:10PM 

I see everyone is joining, may I too? 

**_SparySpark_ ** • 9:10PM 

AMONG US! I WANNA PLAY! 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 9:10PM

Kenma, Nishinoya, Kageyama, Suga, Midoriya, Todoroki, Shinsou, Kaminari and myself 

That makes only nine, we need one more player 

**_Broccolis_ ** • 9:11PM 

Kacchan, do you wanna play?

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 9:11PM 

No way in hell, I’m going to sleep 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 9:11PM 

Pleaaaaase! 

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 9:11PM 

Alright, just one game 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 9:12PM 

Yayyyyy! 

Kenma, send to code!

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 9:12PM 

I take the orange. 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 9:12PM 

Noooo I wanted it! 

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 9:12PM

I take white. 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 9:13PM 

No that’s my colour! 

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 9:13PM 

Too bad, it’s mine now 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 9:13PM 

That’s favouritism!

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 9:13PM 

Yeah, so? 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 9:13PM

… 

Aight, I’m Black then 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 9:14PM 

Kenma, send the code! 

**_Kodzuken_ ** • 9:14PM

LCSPDF

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 9:14PM 

Hey guys, before we start 

Thank you guys so much for everything. You are all very precious to me, I don’t want to lose friend ever again 

**_Mind Wash_ ** • 9:14PM 

Is it the Arson guy? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 9:14PM 

Yeah…

**_Broccolis_ ** • 9:15PM 

You’re not losing us Hinata!! 

Thanks for being our friend!

**_Bakuboom_ ** • 9:15PM 

Yeah. 

**_Kodzuken_ ** • 9:15PM 

Are you okay Hinata? 

Get on the voice chat, we can talk about we start 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 9:15PM 

Yes, thank you all so much 

**_SparkySpark_ ** • 9:15PM 

Of course dude, you’re awesome!! 

**_Volleybro_ ** • 9:15PM 

Yeaaaaaaah! You’re nice! 

**_Sugamama_ ** • 9:15PM 

Do you want donuts tomorrow for practice? 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 9:16PM 

Oh yes!!! 

**_Sugamama_ ** • 9:16PM 

Only if you beat us as an Imposter 

**_Tiny Giant_ ** • 9:16PM 

>:0 

OKAY BET!!! 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! Thanks for reading my story! English is only my second language, so it will mainly be small interactions. I don't think there will be anything off Discord, but if someone is willing to help me out, I'll gladly take it. I have a vague idea of the plot, but I don't know how many chapters there will be yet since they are quite short but long to make...


End file.
